videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Land (SSBStrife)
}} Nintendo Land is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Strife. It is based upon the video game of the same name. Mr. Game & Watch is fought here in his unlocking battle once the specific criteria to do so has been met. Stage Layout The stage consists only of a single platform, which rests totally flat. Fighters can travel upwards through the bottom of the platform should they be below it. The screen in the background of the stage will occasionally display one of six different icons representing six different attractions from the game. Quickly afterwards, curtains will cover the background before pulling back to reveal that the stage has been moved to one of the following attractions: Pikmin Adventure, Metroid Blast, Luigi's Ghost Mansion, Animal Crossing: Sweet Day, Octopus Dance, Donkey Kong's Crash Course, or Takamaru's Ninja Castle. Each attraction has several unique aspects that alter the stage in different ways. The Pikmin Adventure stage will have a giant robotic Bulborb appear from the right of the stage, which, like on the Distant Planet stage from Brawl, acts as a platform until its mouth opens. Once its mouth opens, it can eat fighters that come towards it, dragging them off-screen to KO them. In the Metroid Blast stage, Samus' Gunship will occasionally fly on-stage, and temporarily hover beside the main platform. The Luigi's Ghost Mansion stage will blacken the stage, though spotlights will appear on the fighters. At times, lightning will flash to illuminate the entire stage. In the Animal Crossing: Sweet Day attraction, artificial ground will appear, making it so fighters can walk off-screen and past the blast lines, and a tree will appear in the background. If items are turned on, the tree will shake once to drop the different candies that are in its leaves. The pink candies can be eaten to restore a minimum amount of health, while the blue ones can be thrown to deal minor damage. Like Animal Crossing: Sweet Day, the Octopus Dance stage will also feature extensions to the platform so fighters can walk off-screen. As the attraction takes place underwater, the stage has lowered gravity, allowing fighters to jump much higher and fall at a slower rate. It does not effect speed at which a fighter moves or attacks, however. The Donkey Kong: Crash Course stage will include a variety of new platforms. Two platforms appear on the left and right of the stage, and will raise or lower at random intervals. The main platform will also tilt in one direction while in the attraction. Lastly, the Takamaru's Ninja Castle attraction features the origami ninjas in the background of the stage standing on various platforms. They can throw shurikens towards the stage, which deal slight damage to those they hit. The attractions are only temporarily, and will revert back to the original platform after a short while. Up to three different attractions can appear in a single match. Music Trivia *At one point in the announcement trailer for Super Smash Bros. Strife, where the stage was first revealed, the Mario Chase icon appeared on the screen. It, like the icons for the other attractions that do not appear, does not in the final game.